InuYasha: A Painful Past
by rasika.elric
Summary: InuYasha is a young hanyou. He meets a priestess in a small near where his brother and him stay. Then, A Mysterious girl shows up. What will happen when Kikyo makes a big confession at a very dramatic time?
1. InuYasha: A Painful Past

InuYasha: A Painful Past

By: Rasika Uchiha

InuYasha looked over at Sesshomaru. He's sleeping thought InuYasha, good InuYasha got up quietly and snuck out of the forest him and Sesshomaru were sleeping in.

_The village isn't too far away._ InuYasha thought. In just a few minutes, InuYasha was at a small but populated village.

"Kikyo" InuYasha whispered, "Kikyo? Are you here?"

"Who are you that dare to sneak up on the village?"

Out walked a man. He was tall with a priest kimono on and long black hair back in a ponytail, with a few strands falling in front of his light blue eyes. "I asked you a question."

InuYasha stood there, frozen. _How do I explain this?_ He thought.

"Wait…" said the man, catching sight of InuYasha's ears and grabbing InuYasha by the neck of his kimono. "You're a demon, demons who dare to approach this village are executed at once. We will spare no mercy upon your tainted soul."

The priest took InuYasha into the village. As they got closer towards the village, InuYasha noticed the villagers were throwing a New Year celebration.

_The village was having a celebration the first time I saw Kikyo, _He thought,_ Hard to believe it has only been 3 years._

Everything went quiet as the priest passed the village carrying InuYasha by the neck of his kimono.

"Look. It's a demon." Said one villager

"How disgusting" said another.

When they got towards the middle of the village, InuYasha saw a cage made of Dragon bone, one of the strangest substances. The man threw InuYasha in the cage and closed the door.

"You will stay in there until the execution," said the man as he started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" Yelled InuYasha "Let me out of this cage!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" said the man in a threatening tone, "That cage is protected by a very strong priestess magic. You'll never get out of that."

InuYasha thought for a second than said, "My brother will come for me! I know it!" _Will he? _He thought. _He has been ignoring me more than he usually does._

After a few hours, the priest stood over by the cage. He turned a little and smiled evilly at InuYasha.

"My villagers," He started, "Tonight a demon approached our village hoping for our destruction."

"That's not true!" InuYasha yelled.

"Shut up!" The priest yelled back. "As I was saying, what a great bringing of the New Year for us to execute a demon. Within the first minute of the New Year, the demon will be slain. Now, let's start the countdown."

At once the whole village started counting down from 10. As the villagers where counting down, InuYasha saw the priest pull out a knife. On the knife, InuYasha could smell a special kind of magic that only the best of the priest, priestess, and demon slayers use, a knife called a Vida Knife. InuYasha sniffed the air again and recognized a scent. _Kikyo?_ He thought.

"5…4…3…" the villagers all said in unison.

Just as they all got to one, InuYasha saw Kikyo in the front of the crowd of eager villagers. InuYasha looked a little closer, Kikyo was crying. Then InuYasha heard Kikyo Yell, "InuYasha!" She started crying harder. And just as she started to run forward, InuYasha felt pain beyond anything he had ever felt before. He looked down and the priest had stabbed the cursed knife into InuYasha gut. He could feel the poison spreading as his heart picked up speed to keep blood flow. He fell to his knees as Kikyo pushed the priest out of the way whished caused the knife to be pulled out. "InuYasha!" She yelled again as she knelt down beside him. "Please don't die on me InuYasha. We need you."

"W…We?" InuYasha said slowly. "Wh…Who's We?"

"The baby and I." said Kikyo, "I just found out, I was going to tell you when you got here. I…I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Baby? We're going to have a baby?" He said.

"Kikyo," said the priest, "You are going to have a baby fathered by a demon?"

"Why?" She said standing up angrily, "Do you have a problem with that? InuYasha is not an evil demon. He has human in him. Therefore he has human traits."

"Human traits?" the priest said, "But this is a demon."

"I…I'm half…demon." InuYasha said.

The priest looked confused, a _half-demon?_ He thought. T_here is such thing. He looks demon, but…_

"He may look demon, but he has a human heart." Kikyo said.

InuYasha could feel the pain slowly reaching his heart.

InuYasha knew his time to go was coming. "Ki….Kikyo." he said, "live long." There was a short pause then he said, "Shiori."

Kikyo looked up at InuYasha, tears making her face shine in the candle light. "The infants name shall be Shiori." He repeated.

Suddenly InuYasha collapsed. The pain was too much. _Good-bye Kikyo. _Thought InuYasha as he lost all consciousness. "INUYASHA!" yelled Kikyo.


	2. The Mysterious Girl

_The Mysterious Girl_

_Nngh…where am I? What the…?_

"Oh! So you're awake!"

"Where am I?"

"Just in a near by forest. I found you in the river. My name is Risika. It's nice to meet you." The girl said smiling.

"Oh…uh…my name is InuYasha. It's nice to meet you too." InuYasha said, just staring at the girl.

InuYasha sat upright, but then cringed from pain. Rasika leaned over to help him and helped him lay back down. InuYasha just lay there, staring at the smiling girl.

"You seem pretty beat up. Them Vida knives can be a problem sometimes." said Rasika, going over the bandages to make sure they were all on tight.

InuYasha then thought about what all happened at the village. _Now I remember,_ InuYasha thought, _I went to the village to see Kikyo, but then they got the wrong impression. And…wait, KIKYO!_

"KIKYO!" InuYasha yelled.

InuYasha stood up, ignoring the pain in his gut, and started walking out of the forest towards the village. The only thing on his mind was finding Kikyo. _She needs me, so does the baby. I have to find her._

"Umm…wait!" yelled Rasika, running after InuYasha, "come back here! STOP!"

Rasika was now in front of InuYasha, her hands out to stop him from passing.

"Let me pass." Said InuYasha, glaring at Rasika.

"No. I won't." she answered back.

"I said..let me pass."

"No"

"Get out of my way!" InuYasha yelled as he pushed Rasika out of the way.

InuYasha started running for the village.

"Will you just SIT and ….listen to …me?" Rasika said as she stared at InuYasha who is now laying face first on the ground.

"What the hell! What's going on?" InuYasha yelled at Rasika, who is now laughing hysterically.

All of a sudden, Rasika stopped laughing and InuYasha stopped yelling at Rasika, they both turned around and saw someone with bone-white hair, a red and white kimono, and a large boa around his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha whispered, "Big Brother?"

"Ah, Rasika, I see you have met my younger brother."

InuYasha looked very confused, he stared at Sesshomaru for a while longer, then turned to Rasika to find her glaring at Sesshomaru. A few minutes went by where no one said anything, but then Rasika started to walk towards Sesshomaru, not taking her eyes off him. When she got up to him, she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Don't you dare come near me again, and quit using your brother as a tool for your own selfish needs."

Then she took a few steps back as Sesshomaru left without another word. Rasika turned toward InuYasha, "I hope you find Kikyo." Rasika was gone before he could say anything.


End file.
